User blog:Zel-melon/Early Fall 18 Last minute new players suggestion: Is it worth it?
Introduction A last minute question of "Shit, I didn't play KC Event till now. Is it worth doing?" This blog will talk about the worth of each map and where you should consider stopping. Everything here will be based mainly on Casual mode but with some comments on higher difficulties. TL;DR session will only explain about choosing between Casual and Easy. Click if you want to see me rant Contrary to some people's believes, this event is pretty generous for new players. However, you have to know your limitations. Despite it being called "Casual", it doesn't mean that they'll hand you the rewards just like that. It means that you 'casually' play kancolle, but you at least play it. As such, don't expect to obtain the final reward without some dedication to the event, rushing last minute for new players just won't cut it (old players will have less problem). Still, an event is also filled with ships to obtain (farm) that is not obtainable in normal maps. It is unreasonable to just give up on the event before you even do anything. That's like giving up on your dream before even trying. E-1 Possible reason for roadblock *No ASW gears * hates you Former is your one and only reason to fail E-1, latter is just icing. If you have done World 1-5 at least once, you know how to deal with this map's boss. However, this is where you will meet you first ever , a staple nightmare for any further event. These guys are annoying and there are ways to deal with them. *'At least two different types of equipment must be combined to see significant boosts to accuracy. Except for Destroyers, Skilled Lookouts appear to be required to see significant synergistic effects.' *Applicable equipment types by ship type **Destroyers ***Small main guns , AA/machine guns , Skilled Lookouts **Light Cruisers & Torpedo Cruisers ***Skilled Lookouts plus: ****Small main guns , secondary guns , AA/machine guns , seaplane scouts **Aviation Cruisers, Heavy Cruisers & Battleships ***Skilled Lookouts plus: ****Secondary guns , AA/machine guns , seaplane scouts/bombers *Equipping more different types of equipment will increase accuracy greatly, but some types (guns, machine guns) will increase accuracy further if two of the same type are equipped, albeit less than equipping an additional type instead. This is also where you will experience the unique event-only formation, Vanguard. Understanding at least the basic of this formation can help you survive against uncertain odds. Neither Vanguard nor Anti-Imp equipment/set-up are needed to clear this map, but it is the appetizer for the main dish. TL;DR: *Do Easy if possible, is worth a lot. Is Easy/Medium/Hard Worth it Short answer, oh god yes. Long answer, this is relative to your access of Opening ASW and how many ship you have at your disposal that can perform this; additionally, Medium and Hard must consider ship lock. Why is it worth it? *'Easy': is a hard-to-obtain but great equipment to have for many situation. Mainly, it can turn your DD/CL into a semi-anti-installation. *'Medium/Hard': The two tank rewards are great tools to have against certain installation bosses and Artillery Imp. Can I do it? *This depends on your ASW gears. Having a fleet, all equipped with ASW gears should allow you to clear Easy. For Medium, having OASW will greatly help increase your chance but can be done without. For hard, OASW ships are necessary. *If all else fail, using Aerial Support Fleet can help too. E-2 Possible reason for roadblock *No , the major anti-installation gear * node hates you *Did not or cannot utilize LBAS *'For Easy:' hates you, dealt using AP-shell if you bring BB. This is the first map that you'll have access to LBAS. For new players, it is unlikely that you will have LBAS planes and must substitute it with your normal torpedo/dive/fighter bombers. But this is the important part. UTILIZE LBAS! It is pretty much an extra airstrike!. TL;DR: *Can do without Easy, is a great plane that can provide ASW stat on top on normal recon. However, not as crucial as . *If you think you have a shot at Medium, do medium. Prototype Flight Deck is the real reward here. The Hard difficulty gun is an icing. Ships to farm in E-1 if you decided to stop here *E-1: **High Priority: **Low Priority: **Maruyu: **If it drops then cool: & E-3 Possible reason for roadblock *No , the major anti-installation gear *All bosses being a dick *3rd boss' high armor TL;DR: *Neither Easy or Casual matter much. is the real reward for you in this case, not the equipment rewards. *You can make the most out of this event without Shinyou. *This is where you decide; clear E-3 or stop. E-3 can be quite a roadblock and it might be better to go back and farm ships in E-1 and E-2 instead. Ships to farm in E-1 and E-2 if you decided to stop here *E-1: **Highest Priority: **Very Low Priority: **Maruyu: **If it drops then cool: & *E-2: **High Priority: **Medium/Low Priority: and **If it drops then cool: & Category:Blog posts